parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Charlamange Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to 170Movies' upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Charlamange. Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * Jenny Foxworth: Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Charlamange Grabs the Binoculars from Jenny Foxworth) Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Darien's league. * (Eleanor Grabs the Binoculars from Charlamange):Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Mrs. Brisby Grabs the Binoculars from Mrs. Brisby): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Eleanor Miller (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Winnie the Pooh: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Kanga: And do quite what they want. * (Mrs. Brisby Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Mrs. Brisby) * (Mrs. Brisby Screams) * Ash Ketchum: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * Brock: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Gary Laughs): Yeah. * (Charlamange, Mrs. Brisby, Eleanor, and Jenny Look Puzzled) * Mrs. Brisby: They're hitting on us. * Jenny Foxworth: You know it. * (Charlamange and Eleanor Nod) * Charlamange: It's true. Squeaky, give us a hand here. * Squeaky: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * Ash Ketchum: And who are you? * Brock: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * Gary Oak: Yeah. * (They Walk Away) * (Squeaky Spits): Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Charlamange. * Charlamange: I'm sorry, Squeaky, but Hariball's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Squeaky: I thought I just had to protect you. * Lola: Well, protecting Serena is a tough job, Squeaky. * (Squeaky Stares at Lola) * Lola: Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Squeaky: Uhh-- * Sagwa (off-screen): Come on, Squeaky. * Squeaky: Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Lola and Sagwa: Huh? * Charlamange: What was that? * Jenny Foxworth: Lola's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Mrs. Brisby So Squeaky's going for an older woman. * Eleanor Miller: That explains the blushing. * Charlamange: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Sagwa: As if that would matter. * Charlamange: Huh? Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 Tristar) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Dear Dairy, & Soccer to Me; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh (@1977 Disney) * Pokemon (Beauty and the Beach, & Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon; @1997 OLM) * Krypto the Superdog (@2005-2006 Warner Brothers Animation) * The Looney Tunes Show (@2011-2014 Warner Bros.) * Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat (@2001 PBS) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) Note: * This is for 170Movies. Gallery: Charlamange-0.jpg|Charlamange as Serena/Sailor Moon Ltwplola21280x1024.jpg|Lola Bunny as Amy/Sailor Mercury Brisby in kimono sailor ch.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Raye/Sailor Mercury Ellie happy.png|Eleanor Miller as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Jennifer "Jenny" Foxworth.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Mina/Sailor Venus Sagwa has a rope..png|Sagwa as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Squeaky.jpg|Squeaky as Sammy Tsukino Kanga finding roo 12.png|Kanga as Luna Pooh10.PNG|Winnie the Pooh as Artemis Ash Ketchum Angry-0.jpg|Ash Ketchum, Brock in Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior.jpg|Brock, Gary Oak in Pokemon Chronicles.jpg|Gary Oak as Boy Beach Category:Sneak Peek Category:170Movies